Pour T'Aimer
by sans toi
Summary: A treaty made with Calormen had a clause stating that Edmund should marry the Tisroc's son, but Peter would die before giving up his love... Slash, Mpreg, Lemon.
1. Chapitre I

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia nor do I make a profit from this  
**Warnings**: Mpreg, Language, Lemon, Incest all that good stuff xD

**Pour T'Aimer_  
Chapitre I_**

"It's so hard watching you dance with all those sluts," murmured Edmund to himself as he saw Peter dance with girl after girl with a smile. Susan had to stop arranging these idiotic balls! It was driving Edmund crazy with jealousy and rage. How come those worthless whores have the privilege to dance- no, touch Peter at all when he didn't, Edmund grimaced.

"God, Edmund," Susan saw her brother scowl and decided to cheer him up, "Lighten up, will you?"

"Oh, shut up, Susan!" Edmund retorted, "I told you I did not want to come down today."

"But I invited the governors of Brenn and Muil and several dukes of Archenland just so you could meet them! Dance with them, please," Susan insisted, looking over at the handsome, yet older men she had invited.

"_D'accord*_," Edmund sighed. She really needed to stop trying to get people to court him.

"Great! Teran! Let me introduce you to my brother, Edmund…"

~*~*~*~

"Your Highness?" asked the girl Peter was dancing with. Peter had been staring at Toran or whatever his name was conversing with Edmund, making him laugh and blush, "Your Highness?"

"Yes?" he finally replied.

"What has you so preoccupied, my lord?" the girl inquired, following his eyesight, "Ahh, I'm sure that Lord Teran would be a great suitor for King Edmund, my lord."

"Yeah…" Peter started. Teran and Edmund were now dancing and said lord had his hands on said king. "How dare he!" Peter growled, coveting..

"How dare he what, my king?" asked the girl curiously.

"Nothing… please, excuse me…" he said as he made his way to the dancing couple he had been peering at.

_Why aren't I brave enough to tell you how I feel? I've been in countless battles and brave enough to slaughter men and beast, yet I'm a coward when I talk to you_, Peter thought to himself. "May I?"

Peter asked Teran, and held out his hand to Edmund. Teran moved aside.

"Pete…" Edmund blushed as Peter held him by the waist. Edmund put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"You've gotten better at dancing," Peter smirked.

"I'm not the one who almost broke all of Susan's toes!" Edmund joked, Peter chuckled.

"You're right, I was terrible," Peter admitted.

"Horrendous," Edmund added.

"Calamitous," Peter said as he was getting closer.

"Cute," Edmund was almost panting.

"Envious…"

"Of who?" Edmund asked.

"Toran," Peter explained.

"Teran," Edmund corrected.

"Whatever," Peter said huskily.

"Why?" Edmund gulped.

"Because, he can do this," Peter responded then leaned down and kissed Edmund.

***-D'accord- Okay**

**A/N: **Lol, so there's the first chapter of my first fic. I know it's short, but I hope you guys like it. I'm planning to put up more stories and also the second chapter of this story soon! I have school though so I don't know how soon! This will be an mpreg fic _eventually, all or almost all of my fics will be! So I'm sorry if you don't like, but the back button is always there! R&R. Go easy on me xP!_


	2. Chapitre II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia nor do I make a profit from this story.

**Warnings: **Mpreg, Language, Lemon, Slash, Incest all that good stuff xD

"Words"-conversation

_Words _- thoughts

"_Words" _- French (I'll translate it, though, so don't worry!)

**Pour T'Aimer**

**_Chapitre II_**

Everyone turned to their kissing royals. Most, including Susan, were dumbfounded. Lucy knew better and smiled at Peter for finally making a move. Peter continued kissing Edmund, but Edmund broke away.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked holding Edmund's face with his hand.

"I…" Edmund said starting to cry. He looked around at the astounded faces and ran to his chambers. Peter tried to run after him but Lucy stopped him and went in his stead. The formal gathering soon disintegrated as everyone left.

"Peter," Susan started.

"I don't want to hear it, Sue," Peter scowled as he sat down. He had only told Lucy about his feelings for Edmund, but he was sure Susan knew already, what with being the mom that she tried to be.

"It's okay, Peter…" Susan knew this secret would have to come out sooner or later, "Edmund is not…"

"What?! Don't you dare say anything bad about him Susan or I won't be responsible for my actions, Susan!" Peter's yells thundered throughout the foyer.

"Peter! Stop it! Listen to me for once!" Susan snarled.

"Fine, but just so you know, I won't tolerate your-" Peter tried to attack back.

"Shut up, Peter!" Susan interrupted him, "Now listen to me, you are going to listen to me, right?" Peter nodded. "Great. Now I overheard this in England, almost a year before Dad left and we were sent to Mr. Kirk. I never told you, Edmund, or Lucy mostly for Edmund's sake. He would feel awful, but since today, I think he feels even worse, and you need to know this."

"What are you talking about?" Peter said to her, contorting.

"Peter! Shut up!" she was getting fed up with her brother, "As I was saying, Mum had a friend from France, Élisabeth. That's how Mum knows so much French. Anyway, she had moved away just after I was born as she became pregnant and wanted to have her baby back in her country. Well her husband soon died, and as she was pregnant, she became very sick and was ordered to stay in bed,. She needed someone to take care of her. Mum was to be her baby's godmother so she went to take care of her lifetime friend in France…"

"I know all that… Mum had been pregnant herself when she left England and came back with Edmund… but why are you telling me all this?" Peter said, oblivious.

"Because, Mum was never pregnant, with Edmund, at least…" Susan replied.

"What?! So what happened to Élisabeth?" Peter said, putting two and two together.

"She died giving birth to Edmund… she told Mum that if she didn't make it, to take care of her baby as if he were her own. Edmund isn't our sibling, Peter. Mum and Dad adopted him soon after and Mum raised him as such. Really, Peter. He has much darker hair than ours and he has brown eyes!" Susan explained, anyone with common sense could see they weren't related to Edmund, "You know how many people have asked if he was adopted. Mum always was defensive because Edmund began crying at such remarks."

"That's… but…" Peter hesitated. _This couldn't be possible… this changed everything! He could be with Edmund! He could love him!_ Peter thought, _but this'll break Edmund's heart… He always was sensitive about those comments claiming he looked nothing like us._

"Yes, Peter," Susan smiled, "Now, go to sleep, I'm sure he's fine. Lucy can really comfort him."

"Yes, Mother," Peter joked. He didn't know if to feel happy because he could have Edmund, or sad for Edmund not being his baby brother.

_~*~*~*~_

"Ed? Are you okay?" Lucy asked through the closed door of her brother's room.

"Go away, Lucy," Edmund sobbed.

"Come on, Ed, let me in," Lucy said.

"No!"

"Fine, I'll go get Peter…"she grinned as she heard quick footsteps and the door opening.

"Don't you dare!" Edmund said, letting her in.

"I was just joking. So, was he that bad of a kisser he made you cry?"

"Lucy!"

"What?!" Lucy faked being indignant, "Oh, come on, he didn't even use tongue… or did he?"

"Lucy! _Assez !_*"

"Fine, fine. God, you're such a virgin," Lucy jested, Edmund glared at her, "Okay, okay, I'm done."

"How could Peter do that in front of everyone! Did he think of me as a joke he could show to everyone? What an asshole! He's my brother! He was supposed to take care of me, instead he ridicules me in front of half of Narnia!"

"Oh you know how Peter is with what's his! When he saw you with Teran his little boy instincts took over and demanded that he take what was his!" Lucy giggled.

"If you're not going to be serious, Lu, then the door is right there!" Edmund blushed into his pillow. He had had enough embarrassment for today.

"Edmund! Stop being such a drama queen! Peter loves you, and you love him, what's wrong with that?"

"We're brothers!"

"So what?! It doesn't matter! You can't stop love. You're not Aslan to judge if your love is right or not!"

"Are you sure, Lucy? You don't think it's disgusting?"

"No… do you?" Lucy replied

"Of course not! But what will others-"

"Who gives a flying monkey what others think!" Lucy said and Edmund giggled. Lucy sure knew how to cheer him up.

"Thanks Lu, I love you."

"I love you too, Ed, but don't tell Peter or he might incarcerate me for taking his beloved!"

"Lu!"

***-Assez- Enough**

**A/N: **Hopefully that little twist won't be too _blah_ and lame lol. I feel more comfortable about the future chapters this way. Some people might still consider this incest, but whatever! My plot :P even though it sucks. Oh Lucy, hee hee! By the way, these are their ages: Peter: 19, Susan: 18, Edmund: 16, Lucy: 14. So it's their 6th year in Narnia. By the way, I'm looking for a beta, but it's hard finding one with this kind of story xD, so let me know if you or you know someone who would beta my story! **R&R please! :)**


	3. Chapitre III

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia nor do I make a profit from this story.

**Warnings: **Mpreg, Language, Slash all that good stuff xD

"Words"-conversation

_Words_ - thoughts/French/writing

"_Words_" - French

**Pour T'Aimer **

_**Chapitre III**_

Edmund woke up to the unmistakable musky scent of Peter. He smiled.

"Peter," Edmund moaned.

"Morning, sleepy," Peter mused. Edmund quickly opened his eyes.

"Peter! What the hell are you doing here?!" Edmund cried, holding his covers over his pasty-white skin, being self-conscious of his image, "Get the fuck out!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You best watch your language, or I'm going to have to spank you," Peter jested. Edmund blushed furiously. "As for your first question, I was here watching you sleep until you so rudely interrupted. You're beautiful when you sleep."

"Oh," Edmund relented… "Are you nude?" He asked, turning away, noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"No," Peter replied, showing Edmund his undergarments, "Would you like me to be?" Peter winked.

"Peter! _Va t'en _!*" Edmund yelled, he had had enough. He may love the bastard but he was still furious for yesterday's incident.

"Come on, Ed," Peter insisted, "Was I that bad?"

"Do you think I'm some sort of joke? You humiliated me in front of everyone! You're my brother! You aren't supposed to ridicule me, Peter! You're supposed to take care of me!" Edmund's eyes began to form tears, "Did you see the others faces?"

"Who gives a fuck what they think, Edmund? Had I kissed you any other occasion, would you have left like you did yesterday?" Peter asked, holding Edmund's face so they would both stare at each others' eyes.

"I don't know, Peter…" Edmund looked down with guilt.

"Look at me, Ed," Edmund looked up, he was silently crying.

"Probably… I know Lucy wouldn't care, maybe not even Susan, but what about Mum, or Dad? They accepted me not liking girls, but liking you, my own brother?"

"Edmund, I have to tell you something… You aren't-"

"Peter! We've been looking-" Susan burst in Edmund's room.

"I'm not what, Peter?" Edmund asked, Susan just stared at Peter.

"I'll tell you later," he kissed Edmund on the forehead and got up and followed Susan.

"The Calormenes are talking about going to war with Narnia if you don't give them what they asked for last year. The advisors-" Susan continued as they walked away.

~*~*~*~

"They want what?!" Peter thundered, now fully dressed.

"The hand to the youngest of-age available member of the royal family in marriage. That would mean-"

"Edmund," Susan interrupted the advisor.

"Yes. The young Kind Edmund is supposedly, and I quote, 'bound by contract, as signed by the High King of Narnia and its vast territories, Peter the Magnificent, to marry Prince Meroj of Calormen as his third wife'…" Irin, one of the most trusted advisors said.

"What the hell? I never said I would give them Edmund's hand!" Peter replied to Irin.

"No, sir, but you did sign one of their treaties. Did you happen to read it well enough? The Calormenes are usually very strict to their treaties and they usually include betrothal of one of the younger members of the family signing as soon as they come of age, sir," announced one of the advisors.

"There's our loophole, Peter! We can announce that Edmund isn't our brother. It has to come out sometime," Susan offered, "at least we can save Edmund from this unfair marriage."

"King Edmund isn't one of your siblings, my queen?" the advisors inquired in unison.

"No, I just learned myself yesterday," Peter explained.

"Well this would most certainly change everything!" said Irin as someone burst into the room.

~*~*~*~

_Mon cher journal,*_

_He kissed me yesterday, I don't know if he really meant it, but he says he did, and I believe him. I hurt him when I ran from him in front of everyone. God, I'm such a blushing virgin when he even looks at me, how was I supposed to act? I didn't mean to hurt him, and if I did and he doesn't forgive me, I wouldn't blame him. I was such an idiot. I should be happy about all this… but what would Mum say? And what of Dad? It's just all too much. I would be with him happily in a second, but unfortunately we're siblings. I really don't think I'll ever marry anyone if it isn't him… No duke, prince or governor, no matter how handsome, sweet or caring, would ever live up to Peter. I don't really think he'd want anything to do with me, at least seriously. One day he'll be expected to marry a princess or someone to probably keep peace at Narnia, how I wish I could be that princess, how I wish I weren't Peter's sibling,_

_Edmund_

~*~*~*~

Lucy hated not being included in the meetings. She was queen, she and Edmund had a right to attend, so she chose to eavesdrop.

"What the hell? I never said I would give them Edmund's hand!" Lucy heard Peter. _They wanted Edmund's hand in marriage? Well they could go to hell! Edmund could not be given off just like some cheap slut like that! Surely Peter would go to war if it came to it. How Romantic_, Lucy thought, _the enamored king fighting for his princess… or prince… heehee_. Lucy had been in her own little world until she happened to hear one of the advisors talk.

"King Edmund isn't one of your siblings, my queen?" Lucy heard an advisor, probably Kiro, speak.

"No, I just learned myself yesterday," Peter explained.

"Well this would most certainly change everything!" said Irin, Lucy had had enough.

"Is this true, Peter?" Lucy came into the room, "Edmund isn't our brother?"

"Lucy! Were you spying on us?" Susan asked appalled.

"Oh, shut up, Susan! Don't change the subject," Lucy retorted, everyone staring at the youngest queen, "Well?! Answer me!"

"No…" Peter offered.

"No, he is our brother and you're just saying he isn't to protect him from this farce of an excuse the Calormenes thought of?" Lucy said, hopeful, not believing it herself. The advisors soon left the meeting room.

"No, Lucy… Edmund is not a Pevensie… at least not by birth," Peter quickly added. Lucy cried.

"Is this why you decided to kiss him yesterday? You would have never acted on your feelings if he was our brother?" Lucy asked through sobs, disappointed in Peter.

"No! No, Lucy, Susan actually told me just after everyone left. I don't even know what I did until after I did it. When I saw Toran-" Peter consoled.

"Teran," Susan corrected.

"Whatever! When I saw him touching Edmund, I just went crazy and needed him by me, to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him… to keep him for myself," Peter hugged Lucy, "Stop crying. Be happy no one is going to die by going to battle over this, because I would have fought till the end of time if necessary to keep Edmund mine and only mine."

"I knew it!" Lucy giggled, "You are no worse than a little boy not wanting to share his toys." Peter and Susan laughed. "Now, Peter, you better go ask Edmund soon, before someone else does."

"Ask him what?" both Peter and Susan chorused.

"To marry you, silly!" Lucy grinned, "Do you think that the Calormenes will actually accept defeat by simple words?"

"Oh, god, Peter," Susan thought it over, "Lu is right… How could we be so daft and think that the Calormenes would just back off after a simple claim by us?" Peter just stared at them, still imagining being married to Edmund, the latter finally being his. And it all depended on the ever so famous, single-syllable word from his beloved: _yes_.

~*~*~*~

"Edmund! Edmund!" Lucy yelled, running down the hallway to Edmund's room.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Edmund yelled back, mocking Lucy. He got up from his desk, having been writing in his diary, "What can I do for you?"

"I know something you don't know," Lucy teased.

"Not this again. You're not 5, Lucy, and I'm most certainly not either. Now, what is it?" Edmund said, frustrated.

"Oh, you'll find out, just get dressed and be in the dining room in an hour."

"Um… okay… but this better not be one of your tricks or you'll regret it," Edmund warned her.

"No! It's not, I promise!" Lucy said, smiling sincerely.

~*~*~*~

Edmund had bathed and put on his royal robes, thinking someone important would show up for dinner. He entered the dining room. The usually well-lit room was lit only by the flame of some scattered candles. He slowly walked through the room up to start of the long table, to Peter's usual seat, and sat down. _This better not be one of your tricks, Lucy, or so help me God you'll regret it_, Edmund thought. He got up but was stopped by two arms gingerly embracing him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Peter kissed Edmund's neck, eliciting a moan from the younger king.

"What is all this, Peter?" Edmund asked, pudding in Peter's arms.

"A romantic dinner for two…" Peter continued kissing Edmund down his arm and stopped at his hand. Peter was now on one knee, holding Edmund's hand lovingly.

"Peter! Get up!" Edmund protested, blushing madly. For a minute he thought Peter was going to propose to him. _How preposterous, Edmund! Why would he ever do such a thing!_ He thought to himself.

"Now why would I do that?" Peter looked up, looking into Edmund's eyes, into his very soul. Edmund suddenly felt naked in front of Peter, but he did not care. "Edmund, I have loved you since I could remember. I can't think of a day I haven't felt this way. Yes, even when we were still little, I knew that my love for you was much more than platonic."

"Peter, please," Edmund said with a cracked voice and tears in his eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is this: Edmund, will you bestow me the honor of being your husband?" Peter smiled, holding a simple, golden ring up to Edmund.

***-Va t'en- Go away**

***-Mon cher journal- My dear diary**

**A/N:** Lol! Cliffy! Will Edmund say yes? Will the Calormenes stop being assholes? All will be answered in the next chapter! I'll update my other story first, though! So it might be up to another week! **R&R, plznthnx. :D**


	4. Chapitre IV

**Disclaimer:** Had I written the Chronicles of Narnia, Edmund would have been preggers at least 5 times :D

**Warning:** Mpreg, Slash, Language

_**Pour T'Aimer**_

_**Chapitre IV**_

Edmund started crying hysterically.

"What's wrong?" Peter requested, horrified he had done something wrong.

"I... I... I just, I have dreamt of this moment for so many years and in so many scenarios, and I cannot believe that you would have actually done it. I am afraid of waking up and having to find out that it's again only a subconscious illusion of mine projected in my sleeping," Edmund sobbed. Peter hugged him tightly but still lovingly.

"Listen to me. I have loved you so much since even before I knew you weren't our brother I used to-" Peter cursed, realizing what he had just said. He made a mental note to kick his self's ass later. Edmund broke away from the embrace, new tears of pain appearing on his angelic face.

"What?" Edmund cried out, "What the hell do you mean you're not my brother? Of course I am!"

"Edmund, please... This is difficult to tell you enough as is."

"Then explain, Peter!" Edmund cried.

"Susan told me the night I kissed you," Peter explained, holding Edmund tightly, "right after everyone left. She said that she knew a year before Dad left. She overheard them then they saw her and explained everything to her. She said nothing so you would not be hurt, Edmund.

"Your mother's name was Élisabeth. She was Mum's best friend in school. When she became pregnant with you, she and your dad left England to go to their native country, France. Your dad died.... I do not know why, nor do I think even Susan does... After that, your mum became sick, and as she was pregnant with you, she needed special care so Mum went to aid her. Supposedly-"

"Mum was pregnant with me before she left and had me in Paris," Edmund sobbed out.

"Yes... Your mum died giving birth to you, but before she died she asked Mum that if she didn't make it, to take care of you as if you were her own," Edmund was now sobbing madly into Peter's chest, speaking incoherently, "Don't cry. Pour t'aimer, je ferais tous, seulement pour t'avoir content."*

"Oui," peeped out Edmund, looking up into Peter's eyes.

"Yes what, my angel?" Peter asked, wiping the tears from Edmund's eyes.

"Je veux que tu sois mon mari, je veux vivre ma vie à côté tien,"* Edmund finally smiled, standing on his toes to give Peter a kiss. Peter laughed.

"You don't know how happy you just made me! I am the happiest man in Narnia, Earth, the universe!" Peter picked Edmund up and spun him around the room, finally sitting him down in his own chair. He held Edmund's hand and put the ring on his finger.

"It's beautiful," Edmund said.

"Beautiful ring for a beautiful boy," Peter kissed his hand and Edmund blushed.

"I'm anything but beautiful..." Edmund looked away, starting to cry once again. Peter sighed, "I am nothing. You are just perfect... I am nothing."

"Stop!" Peter exclaimed, Edmund flinched, "I am not going to let anyone, including yourself, hurt you. Physically, mentally, or emotionally. You are the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever laid sight on. Whenever I am down, it only takes but your smile to cheer me up enough to run from here to Ettinsmoor. Your skin, left unmarked by the sun's harsh kiss. Smooth and fair enough to fit royalty. Your eyes the shade of the most appetizing dark chocolate. Your hair is beautifully soft and dark brown. Your beautiful pink lips... just begging to be kissed. Your perfect round bottom. Your rosy cheeks, showing your innocence. Your frame, fragile and petite. Your neck, graciously unmarked," Peter stopped to kiss Edmund's neck, bruising it slightly. Edmund blushed madly, "Now only marked by me and only me. Edmund you are the most beautiful human being on Narnia and on Earth, and don't you dare say differently."

"I love you, Peter," Edmund whispered as Peter held him again.

"I love you, too, my angel."

~*~*~*~

"Lucy! Lucy!" Edmund cried throughout the halls, finally reaching Lucy's bedroom.

"What happened?!" Lucy said, apprehensively.

"Peter... He..." Edmund stuttered trying to find his words.

"Something happened to Peter?" She asked.

"No! He... he... he..."

"He what, Edmund?!" screamed Lucy, frustrated. Edmund showed her the ring on his hand, "Oh my god!"

"I know! Oh my god, Lucy... I'm so happy it's surreal," exclaimed Edmund.

"Oh, Ed!" Lucy said, on the brink of tears.

"I know! I just wish Mum and Dad were here to see... And my mum."

"He told you?"

"You knew?! Was I the only one that didn't know?"

"I only learned this morning! I was eavesdropping on the meeting and I heard them say it."

"Oh..."

"Well?" Lucy asked.

"Well what?"

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have a wedding to plan!"

~*~*~*~

"Oh, Peter! I am so happy!" Susan hugged him.

"You don't know how happy I am, Susan!"

"Well, where is your beautiful fiancé?"

"Probably gossiping with Lucy."

"Oh those two. By the way, we'll have to plan a congratulatory feast in the honor of the soon to be wed!"

"But of course."

~*~*~*~

"Narnians, I present you the High King's fiancé, King Edmund," Susan announced to the populace. Many cheered and awed at their two kings. Edmund wore light blue robes that made him look angelic in his small frame. He could pass for a dryad with his beauty. Peter looked like a Greek god in his dark blue robes. All Narnians approved, some from Archenland did not until Aslan became enraged, his roar becoming a small earthquake, but still, announced they were not siblings. The peace with the Calormenes strained as the latter accused the Narnians of denying them the beautiful young king as their prince's consort. Many expected a war, but now was time to celebrate this happy event.

~*~*~*~

"They stole my bride, Father! I demand that you declare war on those bastards and get my bride!" the Calormene prince growled.

"But son, the Narnians' army is both vast in numbers and strong. We could not possibly beat them as easily as you think. It might take years before a stalemate dissolves between our armies. We are equally matched," the Tisroc explained.

"I don't care! I want my bride!"

"Couldn't you take someone else as your bride, my son? Perhaps a nice Calormene girl or possibly a daughter or son the age of the Narnian king from the dukes of Archenland? Or of the Isles?"

"I want King Edmund. He is one of the most beautiful people I have seen in my life. When that idiot King Peter came to compromise the Treaty of Cair Paravel, I saw the young angel. I want him and he belongs to me as states that treaty that hypocrite king signed!"

"But my son, it's nearly impossible to beat the Narnians, they would die for their, I mean your, young Edmund."

"Then take the risks."

"Alright."

~*~*~*~

"I am not giving you Edmund!" Peter yelled at the Calormene messenger.

"This is our last try at a compromise."

"Your Tisroc can go to hell!" Peter announced. Susan was astounded.

"The Great Nation of Calormen declares war on the sovereign state that is Narnia. Prepare to feel the wrath of Taash, arrogant king," the messenger turned to leave.

"Tell the Tisroc and Maroj, that not even my own death will they take the love of my life. Tell your people that the Narnians are ready and will fight for their beautiful Edmund the Just. Now leave!" Peter bellowed, "I said leave!" And that he did. Susan came to Peter's side.

"I'm sure it will all be alright. Aslan will protect us, especially Edmund and Lucy who are still so innocent. Don't worry, now go rest," Susan soothed him, "I'll take care of anything else."

"Thanks Susan, you're the best."

"No problem, now go rest with your sweetheart. He's been suspecting something and you must tell him soon."

"I know, but I'm scared he'd give himself up just to save innocent lives. He's just too innocent, if he does that then the Calormenes could demand anything and they would expect us to do it and by having Edmund, we would have to obey their every demand," Peter said.

"I know, Peter. You need to tell him eventually, however. Now stop thinking and go get comfort from him."

~*~*~*~

Peter grunted as he threw himself on the bed. He was thinking of Edmund and this made him aroused. He grabbed his arousal through his clothing, "Edmund," he moaned.

"I really do hope I'm better than your hand... that seems to share my name," Edmund smirked.

"Shut up and come here," Peter laughed.

"Oh, no," Edmund put his hands on his hips, "You aren't laying a hand on me until we are married, Mister!"

"We'll see about that!" Peter grinned and he got up to chase Edmund, but the younger king was too agile and dodged Peter's every attempt at catching him.

"Fine! You win! No sex," Peter frowned.

"Oh, Pete," Edmund kissed him on the cheek, "It's only a few more weeks."

"About that..."

"You're not backing out, are you?" Edmund started crying.

"Oh, no, my angel, no..."

"Then what is it?" Edmund asked, ceasing his crying.

"You know how the Calormenes kept sending messengers?"

"Yes… They just sent one like an hour ago didn't they?" Edmund sniffled.

"Yes, well… Do you remember Maroj sending you expensive gifts?"

"Of course, he was sweet, but I could never marry someone who already had a wife, let alone two. And don't get any ideas!" Edmund glared. Peter laughed at the comment.

"Well he is anything but sweet, Ed. He put a clause in the TCP Treaty stating that I gave your hand in marriage by signing that treaty. He hid it well because I myself and proofreaders read it many a time. Now he's declaring war if I don't hand you over. Before you say anything," Peter quickly added, "the other rulers of Narnia have agreed to fight for their fair Edmund the Just."

"Really? They would die for me?" Edmund asked, starting to cry.

"Who wouldn't? I myself would slay anything to keep you safe, my love. So, I'm afraid the wedding might have to be delay-"

"No!" Edmund interjected, "Don't even say it. I want to marry you before you go off to war, if it has to come to it. I… I wish this war did not have to take place, but even if I were to sacrifice myself the Calormenes would be able to bully you around for anything… I want to be married to the bravest man in the universe. We'll move the wedding! We could have it ready in two days even! You know how Susan is with these kind of things! She could handle organizing the apocalypse in an hour's notice." Peter laughed, also surprised at Edmund's maturity. Peter kissed his fiancée."One week it is, then."

~*~*~*~

"That will certainly be a challenge… seven days. Well, better get started! Paul! Send the invitations immediately, I'm afraid only the ones in continental Narnia might be able to attend but who knows, maybe the islanders will make it," Susan continued to give orders.

"Will Aslan come to the wedding?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sure he'll drop by for at least a minute, Lucy," Peter kissed her forehead. She may be a little teen heathen on the outside, but she was still the sweet little child inside.

~*~*~*~

"I said PASTELS! P-A-S-T-E-L-S! This green looks like vomit! And don't even let me get started on this purple! Now where is the fucking chocolate cake!" Edmund screamed, he was a bit more moody than usual, "THIS IS NOT DARK CHOCOLATE!"

"Any second thoughts?" Lucy asked Peter, stunned at Edmund's behavior. Peter chuckled.

"No, he's just like he was when he was little. It's adorable, really," Peter smirked.

"He's being a brat!" Lucy shook her head.

"Hey! I heard that!" Edmund frowned.

"She's just kidding, angel," Peter kissed Edmund on the cheek.

"Where in the hell is Susan? The wedding is tomorrow and my robes aren't done! The cake isn't done right and the fucking color scheme is all off," Edmund pouted.

"I'm sure it'll all turn out fine, darling," Peter assured. Lucy faked gagged.

"Edmund!" Susan called out.

"Susan! Look at this mess!" Edmund started.

"It'll all be fixed in time for tomorrow. Now, you two need to give your kisses goodbye for 24 hours! We have to ready the _bride_," Susan joked.

"Hey!" Edmund said.

"Well you're not the groom, now are you?" Lucy stated.

"No, but still!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Still nothing, you're the bride. Now kiss me," Peter grinned, and before Edmund could say anything else, he closed their distance and kissed Edmund passionately. Edmund soon forgot everything that was going on as he turned to jelly in Peter's arms.

"You two get a room!" Lucy giggled.

"No!" Susan yelled, "Let's go Edmund! We need to do the last alterations to your wedding robes."

"Fine, but just don't make me look like a girl!" Edmund argued.

"Oh, you know you'd love to look like us, Ed," Lucy said, following the two. Peter just grinned and sat down on a chair.

"High King Peter," a majestic voice spoke. Peter knew that voice.

"Aslan!" Peter turned around to see the great lion.

"Greetings, Son of Adam."

"What are you doing here?"

"Am I not welcome to the festivities?"

"No, I didn't mean that, Aslan! I just meant that you're early!" Peter smiled.

"Well, I couldn't exactly miss this wonderful event. I'm elated this love will be celebrated as need be. I will, after all, be performing the ceremony."

"You are? Oh, Aslan. You don't know how happy I am, Aslan," Peter said, with tears in his eyes.

"I know, Peter," the heavenly lion said, "but you will soon meet many a person to distance you from Edmund and your…"

"My what, Aslan?" Peter inquired.

"You'll soon find out," the great lion smiled.

***-Pour t'aimer, je ferais tous, seulement pour t'avoir content.- To love you, I would do anything, just to keep you happy.**

***-Je veux que tu sois mon mari, je veux vivre ma vie à côté tien. - I want you to be my husband, I want to live my life by your side.**

**A/N:** I know it sucks, but hey, it's unbetaed and I just suck period. XD Lol sorry if it resembled The Horse and His Boy too much D: I guess I'm not that original, but it won't be too similar anymore, kk? Lol, next chapter, the wedding! So, **R&R please. x)**


	5. Chapitre V

**Warning: **Mpreg, Language

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this, it would have been a movie/book! ):

_**Pour T'Aimer**_

_**Chapitre V**_

"I look a mess," Edmund told Lucy. He had bathed, washed his hair multiple times, and brushed it as well, but no matter what he did, it did not meet his standards. He hated his dark brown hair. It resembled mud, filth. "Why does he even want me? I'm a horrible, filthy mess!" Lucy had had enough. She smacked Edmund hard enough to snap him out of his fit. "What the hell?!"

"That's so you shut up!" Lucy giggled. Edmund rubbed his left cheek as he cursed. Susan walked in with Edmund's robes. They were white as snow. They resembled a traditional white wedding dress to some degree, but with leggings instead of a long dress. Susan and Lucy helped Edmund into it. He looked himself in the mirror. He was about to say something when Lucy beat him to it.

"If you say you look fat, ugly, or anything else, I will slap you so hard you'll be back in England!" Lucy threatened.

"You're supposed to be telling me how beautiful and perfect I look, not threatening me!" Edmund pouted.

"You look perfect, Edmund," Susan said, "here, put on the veil."

"Veil?!" Edmund asked, "Is it necessary?"

"Yes! Peter must not see you until you are both at the altar! It's Narnian tradition!" Susan exclaimed.

"Fine! Give me the stupid _voile_!" Edmund appeased. He tried it on and looked at himself in the mirror, "I look like a girl."

"You've always looked like a girl…but we can make you look more like one!" Lucy giggled as she grabbed the scissors. Edmund cursed at her.

"Don't mind her. You look marvelous," Susan said as she helped Edmund get out of the robes…

"Whatever, as long as I marry Peter, that's all that matters now," Edmund smiled, "tomorrow…"

"Holy fuck, Edmund!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy! Watch your-"

"Shut up, Susan! What's today's date?""April the twenty-eigh…" Edmund began saying and then realized what his sister was trying to say, "Tomorrow's my birthday."

"Aw, Edmund! That's so cute. Now Peter doesn't have to remember two important dates, heehee!" Lucy added. Susan tried to quiet her. Edmund sat down slowly on a chair. "What's wrong?"

"Tomorrow…" Edmund squeaked. Susan hugged him. Lucy was about to protest but Edmund continued. "Seventeen years ago, my mother died."

"Oh…" Lucy grimaced. She had really taken it too far this time.

"Tell Peter it's off," Edmund sobbed and pulled away from Susan, "tell him that I can't do it."

"Now, Edmu-" Susan began but Edmund interrupted.

"Off! I don't want to do it!" Edmund shouted and stomped out of the room, forgetting he only had a shirt on.

* * *

"Peter!" Lucy and Susan came down the stairs. Peter was welcoming some of the guests to the wedding that was supposedly going to happen the next day. "Peter!""What, Lucy?" Peter asked.

"Ed-"she began.

"Is he hurt? Where is he? Why would you two come down? Why didn't one stay with him? Why-" Peter panicked.

"Peter, calm down! He's fine… at least physically… we do have bad news, however…" Susan grabbed Peter by his shoulders.

"Well? What is it?" Peter braced himself for the bad news.

"He called the wedding off," Lucy said, beating Susan. Peter felt his heart breaking

* * *

"_Foutu froid !_ (Fucking cold) It's fucking almost May for god's sakes!" He said on his way to the beach and set on the shore. "_Foutue mer_." (Fucking sea)

"Cursing nature will not alleviate your bad mood, Edmund," Aslan said lowly behind Edmund.

"Aslan! I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated," Edmund blushed.

"You look a lot like her, Edmund. You have her hair, her eyes, her nose, her mouth… even her temper," Aslan chuckled.

"My mother? You've met her?" Edmund curiously inquired.

"Of course, Edmund… she lives in my land. "Could I meet her, Aslan? Please?" Edmund pleaded. The Great Lion smiled.

"I'm sorry, Edmund… You have a long time before you travel to the land over the seas. You have your life ahead with Peter and the life you will create together; however, don't feel guilty about marrying on the day she died. Look at it as a new reason to forget the sorrowful past and celebrate eventful future. She told me herself that she was extremely happy that her little baby was getting married to his true love."

"She really said that?" Edmund asked, new tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Yes," Aslan leaned down and kissed Edmund's forehead, "get rest for your wedding, Edmund.""He's not in his chambers, your majesty," the servant said. Edmund was nowhere in the castle, the servants had looked from top to bottom and no Edmund. Peter was beginning to think the worst.

* * *

"Well keep looking! I don't care if we have to search all of Narnia!" Peter yelled frustrated.

"Peter! He's on the shore conversing with Aslan!" Susan came running to him.

"Oh, thank god," Peter said, "I was beginning to worry. Please tell everyone to stop looking." He made his way to the ocean shore, and sure enough, Edmund was sitting on the sand, talking to the Great Lion.

"Edmund!" Peter shouted and Edmund turned around, smiling brightly. Peter forgot all his worries at such a site. Edmund got up and ran into Peter's arms."I love you," Edmund mumbled on Peter's chest, the vibrations making Peter laugh.

"I love you too… I love you so much it hurts," Peter held on to Edmund. He was going to thank Aslan for keeping him safe but he was nowhere to be seen, "Don't disappear like that again!"

"D'accord," Edmund replied, "Let's go back to the castle. I need to rest for my wedding, and it's freaking cold."

"Well you are only wearing a shirt… Wait, I thought you said the wedding was off?"

"Oh, so they did tell you… Well, no… You see, tomorrow's-"

"Your birthday, I know."

"Right, well I forgot… and I felt guilty that I would be getting married the day my mother died. "She'd be-"

"I'm not finished…" Edmund interrupted. Peter chuckled, "As I was saying… I was talking to Aslan and he told me that my mum wouldn't care… He also told me I look a lot like her."

"She must have been very pretty, then," Peter kissed Edmund's hand. Edmund blushed, "Come on, let's get some rest before our big day." Peter hugged his spouse-to-be and led him to the castle.

* * *

"I should have slept more, now I look tired," Edmund whined at Lucy and Susan, looking at the mirror.

"You're going to make me go crazy! You're worse than Susan on her period!" Lucy joked. Susan rolled her eyes."You're fine," Susan told Edmund for the millionth time, "We should go now, everyone is waiting-"

"For the beautiful virgin bride," Lucy interrupted. Edmund stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm not sure I'm ready, Susan. Why am I having second thoughts? This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life!"

"It's normal, Edmund… You're only human."

"Come on, guys. If we wait any longer Peter might come up himself to get Edmund," Lucy giggled.

Edmund smiled, inhaled and exhaled, and walked out of the room. _Bientôt, bientôt j'serais tien_, he thought. (Soon, soon I'll be yours.)

* * *

"Aslan, are you sure he's okay? I mean he's not coming out! Maybe I should send some- or better yet go myself and check?" Peter inquired

"Patience, child. He shall come promptly," the great lion chuckled, and sure enough, Edmund appeared and everyone stood. Wearing all white, the younger king nervously made his way down the flower-covered aisle. His face was concealed behind a veil, but Peter could make out the dark brown hair and dark brown hair and eyes of his beloved. Everyone stared at the angel going down the path to his future husband. Once he arrived, everyone looked toward Aslan.

"Thank you, you may all sit," Aslan spoke to the guests, "We are witness here today to the holy matrimony between _High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Sir Peter Wolf's Bane_ and _Edmund the Just, King of Narnia, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table_. Peter, please remove and take in your hand the veil." Peter carefully lifted the light fabric and removed it with ease. "With it, wrap Edmund's right hand and hold it with both of yours. Recite after me: Fidelity, Love, and Support, I promise to give thee."

"Fidelity, Love, and Support, I promise to give thee," Peter repeated.

"Edmund, recite after me: Fidelity, Love, and Support, I promise to return."

"Fidelity, Love, and Support, I promise to return," Edmund forced out. He now had tears in his eyes and it was getting difficult for him to speak clearly.

"Kiss the veil, Peter," Peter kissed Edmund's covered hand and the veil disappeared.

"By the authority granted to me by the Emperor-Over-the-Sea, my father, and with my blessing, I now declare you married. Those here are witness of this union. May the fruit of your marriage be plentiful. You may kiss," Aslan ended. Everyone applauded._Finally_, Peter thought. He hastily, but still lovingly, grabbed Edmund by his waist and kissed him for all he was worth.

* * *

"What did he mean by fruit of our marriage?" Edmund asked Peter. Aslan had quickly vanished without anyone noticing, much to Edmund's chagrin. He had wanted to ask about that, particularly.

"I don't know, he probably meant like the growth of Narnia?" Peter answered with his own question, "All that matters is that now you're mine." Peter, for the umpteenth time, kissed Edmund hungrily in mid-celebration of their marriage.

"Will you stop ravishing my mouth? We have guests!" Edmund chastised, "Besides, we'll have time for that later."

"Will you two get a room?" Lucy rolled her eyes. Peter grinned and was about to get up but Edmund stopped him.

"No, we cannot," Edmund smiled kindly, "We must stay for the festivities; however, we can _dance_." Peter got up and took the hand out to his newly made spouse. They made their way to the center of the hall and the music began. Gracefully, Peter led the waltz. Susan then decided to integrate everyone in the dance and so urged them to go dance. Soon almost everyone was on the dance floor. Edmund placed his head against Peter's chest. _Everything is perfect_, he thought. Then, out of nowhere, peace was broken when Edmund was startled as he felt something, or someone, to be more precise, cling to his left leg. "_Mon dieu !_" (Oh my god!) the newly wedded king cried out.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Someone is trying to steal me away from you," Edmund joked, "And he might succeed." Before Peter could grow jealous, Edmund pointed to his leg. Peter was graced with an adorable sight: a cute little blonde boy of no more than 3 years of age, clinging as if for his life to Edmund's leg, almost protectively.

"Hi, there," Peter tried to pull the toddler gingerly from Edmund's leg, but said little boy held on with his life, "He won't budge."

"Let me carry him," Edmund told his husband, "I can't pick him up myself or I'd fall."

"You know, if you let go, I can get him to carry you," Peter said. The infant seemed to think it over and finally let go. Peter chuckled and lifted him to Edmund's arms.

"Aren't you just a precious little angel!" Edmund cooed.

"You pwetty," peeped out the small boy.

"Aw! You're very handsome yourself," Edmund kissed the little boys forehead. Everyone had stopped dancing by now. "Who's your mommy, sweetie?" Edmund asked.

"You," the little boy giggled.

"Aw, Peter! _Il croit que je suis sa maman_," Edmund frowned. (He thinks I'm his mum)

"Then his mother must be very beautiful," Peter grinned, "What's your name little guy?"

"Cowin," the infant answered.

"Corin!" someone called from across the room. All turned to the man. "Papa!" Corin exclaimed, "I found mommy!" Edmund's heart broke and he tried not to break down in sobs. He knew that the mother of Lune's sons had died giving birth, just like his own mother.

"Corin, we've been through this," the man said.

"Is he your son, Lune?" Peter asked the man.

"Yes, I beg you forgive him, Peter," the Archenlandian king apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Lune, although I think Corin might be smitten with my Edmund," Peter joked.

"That it seems," Lune chuckled, "He tends to pick out the prettiest dark-haired girl in any gathering and claim that she's his late mother." Edmund blushed.

"Where's Cor?" Peter asked. Edmund soon pinched his arm. "What was that for?!"

"Cor a été enlevé," Edmund whispered. (Cor was kidnapped.)

"Lune, I didn't know…" Peter apologized.

"Don't worry, Peter, it was painfully recent," Lune explained.

"Surely we could help?"

"Peter, you're at war, or will soon be… you have enough on your hands. I also wanted to talk to you about that, however, not today. I don't want to burden you on your wedding day. Edmund would be pretty mad at me."

"Oh, Lune, don't say that. Please, if you need to, go to the meeting room with Peter."

"It's not that urgent. We'll speak tomorrow, yes?" Lune asked.

"First thing," Peter nodded.

"I almost forgot," Lune smiled, giving Peter a hug, "Congratulations, newlyweds."

"Thanks," Peter hugged back. Lune turned to Edmund and kissed his hand.

"Thank you, Lune," Edmund gave Corin back to Lune, "Bye, sweetie."

**A/N: Omg what took me so long to post this short, crappy chapter? D: do not kill me guys! Thank you so much to all who reviewed and reminded why I bother to post this!By the way, I still need a beta for my other stories! I am currently writing other stories for other fandoms as well, damn plot bunnies! I am almost finished with my next BN chapter to those who read it. Sorry if there are mistakes, I really need a beta, or my post might become monthly ):so anyone who wants the job, private message me! I promise lemon next chapter. I was going to fit it here but it would have delayed it a month more lol ;(**


End file.
